


Conclusions

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "surface" challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "surface" challenge

He has been accused of making surface judgments, but for many years has relied on these initial impressions to survive. He is not often wrong.

The ranger does not impress, and from what cursory information he has gathered sees nothing that should change his mind. And yet there is something in the man's eyes, some quality to his stance and in the energy that surrounds him, that gives pause. Perhaps before him is the exception to the rule, a man not easily defined. He would know more of this man, for once desiring a deeper understanding, a more thorough investigation.


End file.
